


About Myself

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets - maybe eventual full grown fics - about things MJN and company think about themselves.</p>
<p>Written in 150 word intervals (i.e. the first one is 150, second is 300, third is 450...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arthur (Stupid)

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not get darker as it goes on. I'll try not to let it, since I'm not really familiar with writing things like that, but the original idea of this was to take a list of horrible things I've called myself in the past (recently or otherwise) and use characters I love to help me get over it. I'll probably deviate from the list a bit to fit different characters.
> 
> There might be some Skipthur in later chapters, but it'll probably only be implied so if you don't like that you can just ignore it.
> 
> Anyway, first chapter focuses on Arthur, because he's my absolute favorite!

People call Arthur stupid all the time. People who've only known him maybe ten minutes call him idiot. His own mother calls him "Idiot Features" from time to time. He knows she doesn't really mean it. At least, she doesn't mean to hurt him when she says it. She only means he's not as smart or quick as maybe some other people. Which is fine with him. Everyone is better than someone else at something. Sometimes they can't see it until someone points it out to them, is all. Arthur figured someone would point out what he was better at someday. Skip had told him once that he was better at seeing the good in things - Arthur had to remind him that everything was brilliant, and that it didn't really count because surely everyone could see that without someone to point it out. Skip said that it counted to him.


	2. Martin (Dull)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, a word from our Captain!

Martin had been on plenty of dates - no matter what Douglas had to say about it - when he was younger. When he'd still had hope that he would meet a lovely girl, settle down, fly planes _for a living_ , maybe have a couple kids and spend his retirement with the love of his life in the country. He thought he'd be married by now. Instead, he was flying _a_ plane as a _hobby_ , he'd had two girlfriends and one boyfriend (who he wasn't about to tell Douglas about. He didn't need to give him more things to tease him about on purpose, thank you very much), he was living in a crummy attic flat in student housing, his fifty-seven year old thrice-divorced kicked-out-of-Air-England-for-smuggling First Officer picked on him daily, and the only thing he had going for him was that he was _Captain_. An unpaid Captain, but still a Captain.

But all that is off topic. Martin had been on plenty of dates, with plenty of different girls in his youth. He'd been on quite a few with men, but most of them ended up the same as the ones with girls. Him, being let down gently, with only a handshake or maybe a kiss on the cheek to remember them by. Most people - female or otherwise - don't find aviation as fascinating as he does. They say he really is quite a nice and well meaning guy, but he's also quite _dull_.

There aren't many people who will allow him to just sit and talk about flying for hours. Douglas can stand it for a little while, but he's also a pilot so he can usually contribute to the conversation. Carolyn won't stand for it. Arthur is the only one who genuinely finds him interesting.


End file.
